


Moments with Shepard

by JessicaMariana



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies, Sleep Deprivation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Commander Shepard.You don't have to read them all, and the chapters are not connected to one another. And be sure to check each chapter's summary for more specific tagging!





	1. To Shepard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jessie Shepard / Garrus Vakarian**  
>  This chapter takes place some time during the second half of ME3.  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Interspecies, Comfort, Sleep Deprivation

"Shepard?" Steve put his hand gently on the Commander's shoulder.

Shepard opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him.

"Were you sleeping?" Steve wondered. He stood hunched over, speaking loudly over the blaring music of Purgatory.

Shepard squinted. "Yeah," she admitted blearily. "It's the only place I can do so in peace."

In peace? "How?" Steve asked. "The music is so loud. And there's people all around."

Shepard gestured for him to come closer. He did.

"I haven't slept well since..." she paused to think back. "Well, since Earth. I have the same nightmare every night. And my cabin is too quiet and comfortable. I- I just can't sleep there right now."

Steve frowned in confusion.

"Ask Joker," Shepard added tiredly and leaned back in the plush seat.

Steve would do just that. He nodded to himself and went to find Joker. He was just on the other side of the room by the bar, looking like he was ordering drinks.

Steve tapped him on the shoulder as he approached.

"Hey," he shouted over the crowd. "Shepard said you could tell me something about why she's sleeping in a bar."

Joker turned around with a drink in his hand. "What?" he shouted just as loud.

"Shepard is sleeping," Steve (shortened).

"Good," Joker replied with a smile. "She needs it. Admiral Anderson told me to keep an eye on her. Apparently she's under more stress now than she was on Mindoir! It's good if she gets some sleep."

"Wow."

Joker nodded agreeably.

"She's here, you know," Steve added.

"What?"

"Just over there." Steve pointed over his shoulder to the couch where Shepard sat, head bent chin to chest.

"Oh shit!" Joker put his drink down and then turned back to Steve. "Look after her," he said. "I'll go find EDI, and we'll join you."

Steve nodded and went to join the sleeping Shepard.

Joker soon joined him followed closely by EDI and Garrus.

"She's really sleeping?" Garrus asked amazed. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," Steve huffed, half-amused, half-concerned. "Fast asleep. It's amazing."

Garrus picked his drink off the table and sat back comfortably. He gave Shepard a peck on her forehead and then raised his glass.

"A toast," he declared. Joker, Steve and EDI (though she didn't drink) raised their glasses. "To Shepard: She's pulled our asses out of.countless fires, and saved the world more than once."

To Garrus' delighted surprise several patrons in the bar had been listening and a loud chorus of "To Shepard" echoed through the locale.

Shepard, however, didn't stir. She slumped against Garrus, and he let her lay down with her head in his lap.

"She looks peaceful," EDI commented.

Garrus agreed. "I haven't seen her this relaxed in... I can't remember when." He looked down at Shepard's sleeping face and stroked her cheek with a smile on his face.

Shepard woke some time later. She realized before she opened her eyes where she was and hoped she hadn't fallen asleep on Aria's couch again. But then she felt the two thick fingers brushing through her hair and had to look up. Garrus looked down at her. His blue eyes radiated affection.

"Hey," he said softly. "Sleep well?"

Shepard sat up. She rubbed her eyes and scooted closer to Garrus.

"How long was I out?" she asked, pulling her knees to her chest. Her voice was hoarse, but she felt good.

"A couple of hours," Garrus replied. He returned his arm to her shoulders and held her close. "Feel better?"

Shepard nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm here for you. Always."

 


	2. New to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Jessie Shepard / Garrus Vakarian**  
>  Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Interspecies, Vaginal sex,

Garrus’ hands tightened around Shepard’s arms as he thrust deeper with a guttural moan. Shepard kept her breath heavy but even. Her lips were parted but not a sound passed them. Garrus quickened his pace, giving a firm nudge to the end of each push of his hips. Shepard gasped. She watched Garrus’ face intently, and he had a hard time looking away, but he wasn’t sure if he was doing everything right. Something was missing.

“I’ve got to say,” he said, and slowed back to a more comfortable rhythm. “I’m happy that the entire ship doesn’t know what we’re doing right now, but… honestly: your silence is making me a little uncomfortable.”

“It is?” Shepard asked.

“It’s just… How do I know you’re feeling good if you don’t tell me?”

Shepard pulled her arms free of Garrus’ grip and reached up to cup his face. “Have you been watching porn again?” she asked, as serious as ever.

“Well...” If Garrus could have blushed he would have.

“You know those are all overly exaggerated, right?”

“I’ve told you,” Garrus argued. “This interspecies thing is new to me. I need to know how to-” he cleared his throat. “-please you.”

_ That was cute _ , Shepard thought. “But I’m here,” she countered. “I’ll show you, Garrus. Anything you want to know.”

Garrus attempted to look away, but Shepard pulled him back.

“We’re in this together,” she reassured him. “”I’m just as new to turians as you are to humans.” That seemed to calm Garrus down a little. “Besides,” Shepard added. “I  _ am _ enjoying myself. You can tell by how wet I am.” And with that she took Garrus’ hand in hers and guided it in between her legs where they were still joined.

Garrus let out a single, soft chuckle. “Wow,” he hummed. “That’s slick.”

“Yes. And it’ll just make it feel even better when you start moving again.”

“Is that so?”

Shepard nodded. She loved the awkward side of Garrus, but it was nothing compared to the confident side that took over when they lost themselves in their joint pleasure.

“Now start moving, big guy, and I’ll be more than happy to guide you to a whole new experience.”

“Aye aye, Commander.”


	3. Lost in her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Junah shepard / Thane Krios**  
>  Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Interspecies, Vaginal Fingering

My eyes wander down the curve of her back. So close I can smell her perfume. Her skin is brown and smooth under my hands. So alien. So beautiful. I resist the urge to squeeze. Instead I slide my hands down her sides and around to her front, down over her thighs. She sighs and leans back. Her back presses against my chest. Warm. I bow my head as she tips hers to the side. My lips ghost over her neck. Her pulse races. I feel it as I kiss her exposed skin. She lets out another sigh. Her left hand finds its way to the back of my neck. She pulls me closer. My lips part and my kiss deepens. A shudder makes her tremble.

I slide my hands to the top of her thighs. The left continues up to her chest, stopping just below her breasts; the right pauses. I hesitate. Should I go further? Shepard squirms in my arms, pushes against my hands. Yes. I should go further.

She encourages, takes my right hand and guides it in between her legs. I do not resist. I hook my index finger easily into her heat, earning a soft gasp from her warm mouth. My left hand cups one of her breasts. I let it rest in my palm, and I marvel in its softness. My thumb brushes over the nipple. It reacts to my touch; hardening. Fascinating. I repeat the motion. The nipple feels different. I’m tempted to put my lips around it. Shepard calls my attention. Slender fingers run down my shoulder, raking fingernails over my skin. I shift my eyes to hers. A smirk; mischievous; daring. I pull my finger out of her and replace it with two. She gasps. My heart skips a beat. Her breath is hot on my neck. I ache where our bodies meet. Her lips form words.  _ Thane _ . My name. Begging silently for more. How could I resist?

My fingers slide back out, gently, up between soft folds, over the tight bundle of nerves. An immediate jerk of her hips against my hand. I repeat the motion and revel in the look on her face: cheeks pink, eyes shut, mouth open, brow furrowed. Beautiful.

She murmurs my name again and pushes against my hand.  _ More _ , she says. I am unable to deny her pleas. My finger keeps moving in a simple circular pattern. Shepard breathes heavily on me. It is intoxicating. I remove my left hand from her breast and pull her into a kiss. Our lips meet for only the second time. She’s softness and warmth against my rough mouth. She lets out a small moan and I more than happily swallow it. My lips part for a closer taste of her tongue. She leans heavier against my chest, sighing as we part for air. Had my body allowed it, I would have stayed joined with her longer. I try to catch my breath. Our eyes meet once more. Her pupils have widened, and she bites her lower lip as she rocks her hips in a steady rhythm against my fingers. I lose myself in her.


End file.
